Sweet Nothings
by Taya24
Summary: Cas takes the phrase "sweet nothings" in a whole other direction.  Dean/Castiel.  Slash.  Please comment.


Title: Sweet Nothings

Author: HotforAngels

Rating: M

Genre and/or Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: none

Warnings: First Supernatural fanfic.

Word Count: 752

Summary: Cas takes the phrase "sweet nothings" in whole other direction.

Author's Note: Please comment and let me know that you think.

Dean awoke to the sound of fluttering wings behind him, his eyes immediately turning towards the clock on the bedside table.

3:26 am.

Dean stayed perfectly still, feigning sleep and resisting the urge to sigh loudly. The angel behind him, however, could not.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Castiel sighed.

Dean closed his eyes and settled more comfortable against his pillow. "S'alright, Cas. Don't worry about it," he replied shortly. Behind him he heard the sound of shoes being kicked off.

"My business took longer than I had anticipated," Cas continued. Dean could now hear him removing his coat. "I thought that I would make it back before it got too late."

"Yeah, well, ya didn't," Dean snapped.

Unable to ignore the sound of clothing being shed, he turned to look over his shoulder at his tardy angel. "And if you think I am still going to have sex with you, you are out of your friggin mind. My dick had an appointment and you weren't there, so I took care of things myself. You're just gonna have to reschedule," Dean huffed, turning his back and closing his eyes.

Cas let out another sigh and climbed into bed behind Dean, clad only in his boxer shorts. Dean tried to ignore the angel and the fact that he was almost naked. And the heat radiating off his body. And the way that be pressed himself close to Dean. Very close. Too close. Dean closed his eyes tighter and focused on keeping his breathing normal.

Cas, however, had other plans. He placed his hand gently on Dean's hip, his fingers just dipping under the waistband of his sweat pants. He placed a soft kiss on Dean's shoulder. So soft that Dean wouldn't have noticed were it not for the heat of Castiel's breath. He tried to fight the shiver that threatened to run though him, failing miserably.

Cas continued to kiss a trail up Dean's back to the base of his neck, and finally stopping at his ear, breath ghosting over his face. Dean shut his eyes even tighter, and prepared himself for Cas to play the "sex talk" card. Which, for an angel of the Lord, could be downright sinful.

He pulled Dean closer to him, and whispered softly in his ear. "Have you been in the diner across the street?"

Dean's eyes shot open. "Uh…no."

Castiel continued kissing Dean's neck, as the hand on his hip began to sneak it's way forward. "I have," Cas replied. "I stopped in there before I came to you."

Dean's breathing quickened, as Cas pulled him even tighter against him. He could feel Castiel's length digging into his back.

"They have eight different kinds of pie, Dean. Eight."

Dean raised an eyebrow, beginning to fear for his angel's sanity. "Uh…Cas?"

"They have apple…and cherry," Cas went on, as he continued to kiss Dean's neck and shoulder. "Blackberry. Blueberry. Key lime." His hand began to inch lower down Dean's front. "Custard. Cream. And Pecan." Cas pressed his hand firmly against Dean, eliciting a gasp from the hunter. "And Dean," he went on, stroking Dean through his pants. "The pecan pie? They even bake nuts _into _the crust."

A second later it suddenly hit Dean what Castiel was doing. He rolled over onto his back and raised himself up onto his elbows, staring at the angel bemusedly.

"Cas…are you…are you seriously trying to get me turned on by talking about pie?"

Castiel simply stared right back at Dean. "_In _the crust, Dean. I wasn't even aware that was possible."

Dean gazed affectionately at his angel, an amused smile spreading across his face. He leaned over and kissed Cas softly on the lips.

"You are such a freak," he laughed, before leaning back in and kissing Cas more passionately. Dean pressed him firmly down into the bed, swinging a leg over and straddling his hips. He moved from Cas's lips, down to his neck. "You had better not have been lying about that pie just to get sex."

The angel went very still beneath Dean. "Would that have been wrong?"

Dean sat up quickly, staring furiously down at Cas. Castiel raised his hands in defense.

"I was kidding."

Dean continued to glare. "Y'know, for someone who wants me to put out, you are really walking a thin line. Do you want sex or not?"

"Yes, please."

Dean's smile returned. "Alright then."

That night Dean made love to his angel. And only every now and then did he think of pie.

Fin


End file.
